Lo que Shang quería
by okashira janet
Summary: Cuando se entero de que Ping realmente era una mujer Shang se sintió más ridiculo de lo que jamás se había sentido en la vida y sin embargo lo que él realmente hubiera deseado en ese momento... ShangMulan


**LO QUE SHANG QUERÍA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Mulan le pertenece a Disney y asociados, yo sólo busco avivar este fandom con una pequeña historia de mi película infantil favorita, este es mi fic número cuarenta —emoción—

…

Cuando el medico se lo dijo por un momento pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo, ¿Qué Ping era una chica?, ni siquiera lo había acabado de procesar cuando ya había entrado de golpe a la tienda con ambas cejas bien arqueadas, no podía ser cierto, una chica no hubiera podido soportar sus entrenamientos, una chica no tendría esa claridad para pensar igual que un hombre —mejor que un hombre—, una chica definitivamente no habría arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

Ping lo miró un tanto mareado al principio pero enseguida sonrió ampliamente y se incorporó… error, Shang retrocedió un paso, ¡Era cierto!, aquellas vendas alrededor de su pecho no podían significar otra cosa, al instante Ping se encogió sobre si mismo tapándose con la manta, no, seguía pensando en **él **cuando en realidad era **ella**. El consejero imperial entró justo en el momento en que ella jadeaba.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- pero para el joven capitán no había nada que explicar, era una chica, ¡Una chica en el ejercito!, ¡Una chica entre los hombres!, ¡Una chica le había salvado la vida, maldición!, se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose ridículo y sin saber que hacer decidió salir de la tienda lo más digno posible, el consejero imperial empezó a gritar voz en cuello, la sacó de un brazo como a un muñeco de trapo y dejando su negra melena al aire la arrojó al suelo llamándola sucia traidora, Shang no quiso pensar en que estaba herida, tampoco quiso recordar que justo hace unos segundos era para todos un héroe.

El consejero parecía preso de una loca euforia, gritaba mientras ella intentaba defenderse, ahora que no fingía su voz era fuerte, clara y definitivamente femenina.

-¡Tenía que salvar a mi padre!- aquello provocó que el joven capitán cerrara los ojos pensando en su propio padre, ¿Qué hubiera hecho él para salvar a su progenitor?, ¿Cuántas cosas no hubiera arriesgado para verlo a salvo?

El consejero bramó justicia y entonces Shang lo recordó, que el peso de lo que Mulan había hecho caía sobre él, con paso lento se dirigió al caballo de la muchacha y sujetó la pesada espada que pertenecía al honorable Fa, morir por la espada de su padre…

-¡Nooo!- sus hombres gritaron aterrorizados, el consejero los paró en seco gruñendo que la ley era la ley, él apenas giró a verla, era un pequeño puñito en medio de la nieve, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, los ojos llenos de vida que sin embargo se cerraban ante su destino, se hubiera imaginado que lloraría, las mujeres solían hacer cosas como esas, pero ella no lo hizo, agachó la cabeza, se resignó a su muerte mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho cualquier hombre, sin suplicar, sin verter una lagrima, apenas abrazando suavemente su propio cuerpo.

-Tu vida por la mía, así pago mi deuda- de golpe dejó caer la espada frente a ella, la joven giró los ojos hacía él confundida, ¿De verdad pensaba que la iba a matar?, ¿Creía acaso que era la clase de hombre que no sabía devolver un favor? -¡Muévanse!- dando media vuelta pasó a alejarse a paso vivo.

-Pero no puede ser- el consejero farfulló con su vocecita chillona.

-He dicho muévanse- él repitió la orden con su voz de mando más directa y al instante todos los hombres lo siguieron como mansos cachorritos, los más cercanos a la muchacha suspiraron aliviados y echaron a andar como si quisieran salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, no fuera que su capitán se arrepintiera y regresara a terminar con su deber.

Mientras la comitiva empezaba a recuperar el ritmo de marcha él giró suavemente hacía atrás, ella seguía sentada ahí, como si no acabara de comprender, completamente sola en medio de la nieve y con una herida que podía haber sido mortal, volviendo la vista al frente Shang se preguntó que tan diferente hubiera sido si en realidad hubiera sido hombre, si así fuera llevarían a Ping en volandas sobre sus hombros, todos reirían, lo recibirían en el palacio como al mejor de los héroes de China, pero no era así, porque era una mujer, suficiente tenía con seguir con vida.

Mulan

Ella había dicho que se llamaba así, lo había gritado con orgullo cuando el consejero la acusaba, Shang se preguntaba si acaso estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, seguramente no, él tampoco hubiera estado muy arrepentido si de esa manera hubiera salvado a su padre de morir.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, parecía como si los hombres hubieran perdido una batalla, los tres que él había dado por llamar "el trío maravilla" se notaban cabizbajos y medio llorosos, la situación era francamente extraña porque al principio habían intentado hacer de la vida de la chica un infierno, él lo recordaba, meterle el pie, arruinarle las cosas, golpearla a sus espaldas… si que era una chica resistente.

A Shang le habían enseñado que las mujeres eran frágiles, que su honor estaba al lado de su marido, sinceramente no creía que Mulan cumpliera requisitos como aquellos…

-Ahora entiendo- su soldado más bajito murmuró por lo bajo –Ya entiendo porque se avergonzó tanto cuando las mujeres de la aldea lo quedaron viendo-

-¡Pues claro, si no era un chico!-

-Era una chica- los tres murmuraron con sorpresa como si aún no acabaran de salir de su estupor, a ser sincero él tampoco lo había logrado aún, aunque eso también apuntaba a otra cosa, podía ser que en muchas cosas se comportara como un hombre pero al parecer sus preferencias sexuales estaban bien colocadas… ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso?, sacudió la cabeza y su caballo trotó un poco más despacio como dándose cuenta de sus problemas mentales.

Ahora que lo veía en reversa ya podía entender porque al principio había sido un asco de chico, seguramente era el primer intento masculino de su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar aquella vez donde había intentado escupir varonilmente y la saliva le había quedado colgando de la boca, realmente era una chiquilla graciosa, bueno, en aquellos momentos le había parecido un muchacho de lo más extraño y torpe, pero viéndolo desde la nueva perspectiva…

Si lo pensaba había un par de cosas que le avergonzaban, como por ejemplo la primera vez que le había dejado un ojo morado —sin contar las muchas veces posteriores—, quitarse la camisa sin ningún pudor enfrente de ella, llamarla "el chico raro" cuando se encontraba solo y pensar en él como un afeminado, bueno, quien había sido un ciego había sido él y no ella, ¿Cómo había podido burlarlo por tanto tiempo?, incluso se había convertido en el mejor de sus soldados, el primero en bajar la flecha, quien había llevado esperanza de mejora a los demás.

Ping, un asco andante que se había convertido en el mejor, ahora que lo analizaba lo único que había hecho era tomar a una chica y volverla un hombre, se preguntaba si aquello debía pesar en su consciencia, ¿Pero es que acaso podía saber él que en realidad era una mujer?, su conocimiento acerca de las féminas era escaso, su madre había muerto siendo él muy pequeño y desde entonces su mundo había girado en torno al honor y la guerra, entrenar, ser fuerte y proteger a China, ese era su sueño, las mujeres según lo que él había aprendido soñaban con casarse y tener hijos, no con blandir una espada.

El consejero hacía rato que había dejado de farfullar y ahora se contentaba con rumiar todas las cosas extrañas que había notado alrededor de esa tal "Mulan" desde el principio, había que empezar con esa manía que tenía de poner su tienda lejana a la de los demás, no bañarse nunca con ellos y ¡Por supuesto!, esas sonrisas poco varoniles que solía regalar a los demás de vez en cuando.

-_Ah… si te sirve, yo creo que eres un buen capitán- _como una sombra le vino a la mente la ocasión en que ella había intentado animarlo después de que el consejero le restregara en la cara que nunca iría a la guerra, en esa ocasión Ping había sonreído, había sido una sonrisa nerviosa y un tanto tímida, como si en realidad no fuera del todo cierta a pesar de que su mirada se veía genuina.

¿Cómo sería una verdadera sonrisa de Mulan?, seguramente nunca lo sabría, ¿Habría tomado ya el camino a su casa o seguiría hecha un puñito en medio de la nieve preguntándose que era lo que había hecho?, por alguna razón no se la imaginaba regresando cabizbaja, Ping por lo menos nunca había sido de los que se daban por vencidos y aunque al principio solía caer agotado al final había logrado sacar fuerzas de su flaqueza para volverse el mejor.

Ese día Shang había perdido a su mejor hombre, los hombres a un camarada y China a su héroe.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso solamente porque era una mujer?, ciertamente él nunca se había parado a pensar en ese tipo de reglas, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que una mujer haría tal cosa, ¡Reemplazar a un soldado!, ¿Encontraría una chica así un marido? Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué pensaba cosas como esas?, bueno, Mulan había sido después de todo su hombre, es decir, su soldado, era normal que le tuviera cierto aprecio, sentimiento que había caído pisoteado al enterarse de la verdad.

-Ella era bonita, ¿Verdad?- un soldado murmuró lentamente y los que lo rodeaban asintieron suavemente con la cabeza, en algunos rostros se dibujaron sonrisas tenues.

-Ahora entiendo por que sus ojos eran tan bonitos-

-Y sus piernas-

-Y su boca-

-¡Basta, que todos querían echarse al plato a Ping!- alguien gruñó al frente y se levantaron unas risas secas que se apagaron tan rápido como habían surgido, Shang frunció el ceño, homosexualidad en las tropas, mal muy general cuando las mujeres se encontraban lejos por tanto tiempo.

-Era un buen chico-

-Una buena chica- nuevos susurros y luego el silencio, las tropas avanzaban arrastrando los pies, ¿Tan fuerte había sido el golpe moral?, el joven capitán no sabía que decir para animarlos, él mismo se sentía como si hubiera sido derrotado, ciertamente el poder que una mujer podía ejercer sobre los hombres era extraordinario.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Entraron a la ciudad como los increíbles héroes de China, el público vociferaba a su paso, los hurras y los vivas, la danza y el enorme dragón que los representaba serpenteando tras ellos. Sin embargo Shang sentía como si se estuviera colgando al cuello una medalla que no merecía, se estaba quedando con el honor que había conseguido una mujer, de hecho todos parecían tener el mismo sentimiento, se veían cabizbajos y un tanto avergonzados ante el grito de la multitud que los ovacionaba, seguía en eso cuando una voz lo hizo girar abruptamente.

-¡Shang!- no podía equivocarse, era ella, su corto cabello rozándole las mejillas, las cejas oscuras y gruesas acrecentando el poder de sus ojos profundos.

-¡Mulan!- no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, reconociendo desde ese momento quien era ella realmente, reconociendo a la mujer que lo miraba fijamente como no había sido capaz de mirarlo cuando se había hecho pasar por hombre.

-Los hunos siguen vivos, están en la ciudad- pero ella habló atropelladamente sin darle tiempo a admirar sus formas femeninas y valientes montando su caballo, no supo por que se sintió tan tonto en ese momento.

-No deberías estar aquí Mulan, márchate- le habló con propiedad e hizo como que no la veía para sacarle la vuelta, le había perdonado la vida pero sabía que se había metido en un problema por eso, las cosas se verían peores con ella ahí.

-Shang los he visto en las montañas tienes que creerme- pero ella se mantenía empeñada en hacerse oír, aquella actitud lo desespero y arrogante arqueó ambas cejas, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del aprieto en el que lo ponía al plantarse frente a él como un igual enfrente de tanta gente?

-¿Y eso por que?- intentó poner en su mirada tanta desconfianza y dignidad como le fue posible y nuevamente trató de adelantarla pero ella le cerró el paso con su caballo.

-Si confiabas en Ping, ¿Por qué no confías en Mulan?- por un momento la observó fijamente, confiaba en Ding porque era un hombre, ¿No era una respuesta obvia?, sin mediar palabra le sacó la vuelta y siguió adelante con su marcha, ella no pareció afectarse demasiado por aquello, dirigiéndose a sus hombres les ordenó estar atentos y se perdió entre la multitud.

Conforme iba acercándose al emperador Shang se sentía mas y mas nervioso, si Mulan decía que los hunos estaban en la ciudad debía ser cierto, que fuera mujer no implicaba que fuera mentirosa, el emperador comenzó a hablar, él intentaba escucharlo al tiempo que miraba de reojo a sus espaldas, ese dragón no le traía buena espina, se imaginaba que los hunos salían de debajo de él como lo habían hecho en la antigüedad con el caballo de Troya los griegos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar una débil respuesta, el emperador fue raptado frente a sus ojos, el pueblo entero estalló en gritos, terriblemente acelerado formó a sus hombres para que entre todos intentaran tirar la puerta con un pilar, cosa que estaba resultando infructuosa.

-¡Vamos chicos, tengo una idea!- y entonces llegó ella y los llamó para luego echar a correr, por un momento Shang sintió sorpresa de su actitud, ¿Esperaba acaso que la siguieran así como así?, sus hombres se vieron entre sí y luego corrieron tras ella dejándolo solo con el peso del pilar que al instante se vino abajo, bien, sabía cuando había perdido…

Cuando llegó a ellos apenas pudo tragar saliva, primero avergonzado por las ropas femeninas que vestían sus soldados y luego —y no es que lo fuera a admitir tan rápido— "algo" afectado por la presencia femenina de ella, sin embargo no era el tiempo ni el momento para balbucear como un colegial así que presintiendo que la voz le fallaría simplemente se conformó con ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

-¡Shang!- la sonrisa en su cara lo decía todo y así, muy pagado de si mismo, se quito la capa presto a usar la prenda como medio para trepar el muro.

Lo siguiente fue buscar la ubicación del emperador, emboscar a los guardias, instante en el cual creyó que todo estaba perdido por el patético accidente de la manzana, y finalmente enfrentarse a Shanyu para liberar a su líder.

En aquel momento no pensaba demasiado, recordó las palabras de su padre "el honor, la lealtad, la justicia", ¿Qué importaba morir si así podía servir a China?, por un instante se sintió conectado con su padre muerto, sintió que el mismo ardor que había guiado a su padre a la muerte lo guiaba a él en ese instante y aunque al final había quedado maltrecho en el suelo estaba bien, siempre que el emperador se salvara, que se salvaran sus hombres, que se salvara ella…

-Tú, tu me has robado la victoria- el líder huno lo tomó por las solapas, estaba a punto de morir, lo haría de la manera en que lo creía, salvando lo que era importante para él, salvándola…pero ¿Acaso podía esperar que esa mujer actuara normalmente?, cuando había creído que distraía a Shanyu hacía él, cuando había creído que por fin la muerte lo miraba de frente y lo engullía…

-¡No!, he sido yo- ella habló recogiéndose el cabello de tal manera que el forajido pudo reconocerla fácilmente.

-El soldado de las montañas- al instante la presión en su cuello disminuyó y cayó al suelo como un fardo, ella echó a correr como si de repente recordara lo frágil y pequeña que era en comparación de aquel hombre, Shang quiso gritar, quiso tomar una espada y enterrarla en la espalda de quien había matado a su padre, pero no pudo, cayó al suelo de golpe, sus heridas eran de consideración, le faltaba el aire, ¡Pero si no hacía algo iba a matarla!, entre jadeos se levantó del suelo y apoyó una mano en la pared avanzando tan rápido como se lo permitían sus agotados pulmones, ella no había vacilado al salvarlo en la avalancha a pesar de estar herida de muerte, ella no había cejado en su empeño ni un segundo, entonces él…

-Mulan- susurró suavemente y obligó a sus piernas a moverse más rápidamente, escuchaba los alaridos del huno y los leves y rápidos jadeos de ella al esquivarlo, la gente abajo gritaba "¡Mirad!" y él solo rezaba porque de pronto no se escuchara un alarido que presagiara la muerte de la joven.

-Mulan- era su soldado, la persona que le había salvado la vida, quien había recuperado al emperador y…

-Mulan…- la causante de que en esos instantes sintiera tanto miedo, tanto terror como no había sentido jamás en la vida, si le pasaba algo, si uno solo de sus cabellos se lastimaba, ¿Qué había hecho él por ella más que entorpecerle el camino?, a Ding había intentado entrenarlo, volverlo un buen soldado, pero a ella, ¿Qué había hecho más que darle muestras de desden?

-¡En el techo!- la multitud rugió y entonces Shang empezó a correr, si llegaba al pilar principal podría mirar hacía el techo y así saber que hacer para ayudarla, no la dejaría morir, no, había dejado morir a su padre que era lo más valioso que tenía, ahora ella… definitivamente la cuidaría, la protegería, no la dejaría caer.

-¡Ah!- y entonces, así, sin previo aviso algo cayó sobre su espalda mandándole de golpe al suelo, por todos lados estallaron cohetes, su primer instinto fue girarse y al instante pudo verla, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y la perplejidad en su rostro, como si caer sobre él no hubiera formado nunca parte del plan, estaba por soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando una espada cayó medio achicharrada a un lado de ellos y ambos parpadearon, cosas de la guerra ya se sabe.

Se pararon y justo cuando sus labios se entreabrían para agradecerle a los cielos que estuviera viva sus hombres llegaron contentos de verla a salvo, por un instante su alma pudo descansar tranquila, pero solo fue un instante, el consejero se acercó mascullando, gritando que su vida había estado en peligro, al instante todos la cubrieron y ella se enroscó en si misma pareciendo, por primera vez, la chica tímida y frágil que en realidad no era.

-Apártate, a esa criatura no vale la pena protegerla- el consejero hizo un gesto de desden con la mano y al instante la sangre de Shang se incendió.

-¡Es una heroína!- lo gritó sin pensarlo, poniendo toda la pasión de la que era capaz en sus palabras, no importaba lo que hubiera pensando su padre, lo que pensara la sociedad, lo que pensaran los demás, no importaba que fuera una mujer, ahora lo entendía.

-Es una mujer, nunca valdrá nada aquí- pero el consejero no era de las mismas ideas así que en un arranque, de los que nunca hubiera tenido si estuviera en sus cabales, lo sujetó por el cuello presto a estrangularlo si agregaba otra cosa.

-Basta, es suficiente- la voz del emperador lo obligó a soltarlo, sintiéndose terriblemente aturdido, increíblemente aterrorizado balbuceó intentando mantenerla a salvo.

-Majestad, puedo explicarlo- en realidad no podía explicarlo pero se hubiera echado mil veces la soga al cuello a si mismo antes que dejarla sola, ¿Creía que ella se lo iba a permitir?, claramente no, con paso lento la joven se abrió paso hasta el emperador y bajó la cabeza esperando su condena, lo hizo de la misma manera en que había esperado que él la matara aquel día sobre la blanca nieve y tal imagen le produjo a Shang arqueadas, no podía ser que el emperador no pudiera ver más allá, no podía ser que no se diera cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, de lo que había arriesgado por su pueblo.

Los reclamos empezaron a caer sobre su cabeza y él apretó con fuerza los puños, por primera vez ella parecía a punto de llorar así que cerró los ojos, él no podía hacerlo, el emperador era la figura del honor que tenía grabada en su mente desde que era un niño, pero si ese hombre al que tanto idolatraba intentaba hacerle daño a ella, entonces… aunque su padre se lo hubiera reprobado, aunque China le diera la espalda, pasara lo que pasara él no lo iba a permitir porque…

-Nos has salvado a todos- el emperador sonrió, por un instante nadie comprendió pero luego fue claro que la estaba perdonando, no, ¡La estaba felicitando frente a todos!, algo calido se alojó en su estomago y lentamente soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo siguiente fueron sonrisas, ella que abrazaba al emperador, ellos encogiéndose de hombros sin saber si aquello era permitido, sus hombres abrazándola y luego… lentamente se dirigió hacía él, venía, ya venía, abrió la boca y los brazos al mismo tiempo, quería abrazarla y decirle que lo había hecho bien, quería estrecharla contra él como lo habían hecho sus hombres, pero…

-Ah…- ambos se quedaron viendo, como si fueran a decir algo y no se atrevieran, se sintió estupido, tonto como no se había sentido nunca en la vida.

-Ehmm… tú… tú peleas bien- al instante en que sus palabras salieron las sintió tan torpes como las de un escolar que felicita a un compañero.

-Ah… gracias- ella parecía ligeramente decaída ante aquello pero el efecto no le duró mucho, caminó hasta su caballo y sonriendo dulcemente le susurró en la oreja "volvamos a casa", fue como si volara en el aire y el pueblo entero la ovacionó mientras salía, él no pudo hacerlo, sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago y dolía, dolía demasiado.

-Las flores que florecen en la adversidad son las más bellas de todas- el emperador le habló suave e hipnóticamente pero debido a que aún se sentía mareado, aturdido y adolorido no pudo comprenderlo.

-¿Señor?

-No se conoce a una chica así en todas las dinastías- el anciano se colocó su sombrero y pasó a retirarse muy digno, él siguió sin comprender por unos segundos pero finalmente sonrió y corrió por su propio caballo, se preguntó si sus hombres intuían lo que iba a hacer porque todos soltaron sendas risitas.

-¿Va a por Ping, no señor?- él no se molestó en contestar, no iba por Ping iba por Mulan, que aunque parecieran la misma cosa ciertamente no lo eran.

Cabalgó tras ella, con el viento en la cara, con la esperanza de alcanzarla, sabía que no estaba muy lejos, sabía que quizás podía alcanzarla pero en ese caso no sabría que hacer, ¿Cómo decirle a tu soldado que te has enamorado de él?, bueno, la cosa sonaba mas grave de lo que era, ¿O no?, toda su vida se había ido en batalla, en entrenamiento, sabía guiar hombres, llevarlos, entrenarlos, pero jamás había tratado con una mujer y por mucho que ella entendiera el mundo donde él se desarrollaba seguía siendo una chica.

Por tal razón a pesar de que hubiera podido hacerlo no la alcanzó hasta estar seguro de que había llegado a su casa, lo siguiente fue amarrar a su caballo, tomar valor y encontrar un buen pretexto, porque uno no podía presentarse en una casa donde aún no pintaba nada sin un buen pretexto, no podía llegar y decir "Ah Mulan, te fuiste tan repentinamente después de la guerra que se me antojaba verte" por mucho que aquello fuera la verdad, su caballo arqueó una ceja y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, ¡Oh sí!, el casco, tenía el casco de la joven, tomándolo en brazos se dirigió con gran paso hacía su casa, o por lo menos donde creía que era.

-Disculpe, ¿Vive aquí Fa Mulan?- las mujeres que estaban en la entrada abrieron los ojos de manera graciosa y señalaron hacía dentro -Gracias- el joven capitán hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de pasar dentro, las mujeres solían responder de esa manera ante su presencia pero Mulan no lo había hecho, ella era en muchos aspectos diferente.

-Honorable Fa Zoh...- en cuanto vio al padre de la muchacha se irguió cuan alto era, conocer a un hombre que en sus tiempos había sido un honorable soldado era un honor, estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba cuando una conocida carita se asomó por el hombro del hombre -¡Mulan!- al instante cualquier plan que hubiera creado de alguna u otra forma en su cabeza se diluyó -¡O-olvidaste tu casco!- tartamudeó extendiendo el objeto hacía ella pero al instante redireccionó hacía su padre -E-en realidad, es su casco, ¿No es cierto?, bueno…- empezaba a sentir que no había hecho un peor ridículo en toda su vida cuando el padre de Mulan arqueó una ceja y giró hacía su hija como si entendiera por completo el motivo de su visita y le pareciera harto común sus vacilantes síntomas, su cerebro empezó a trabajar a marcha forzada intentando decir algo coherente cuando Mulan le quito con suavidad el casco de las manos.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- su voz era suave, la manera de moverse femenina, pero la mirada seguía siendo fuerte, seguía siendo la mujer valiente que había conocido.

-¡¿Quieres quedarte para siempre?- a lo lejos se escuchó una voz cascada, Mulan sonrió negando con la cabeza y él sintió que un peso se le iba de encima.

-A cenar, me encantaría- inconscientemente rozó los dedos con los de ella, al hacerlo la joven dio un respingo e intentó retirar su mano pero él aplicó un poquito de fuerza para mantener sus dedos donde estaban, su padre tosió ligeramente y renqueó alejándose al tiempo que murmuraba algo acerca de flores que florecían, Mulan agachó la cabeza, se había sonrojado, era linda cuando se sonrojaba, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo para salvar la incomoda situación los labios de él se movieron casi por inercia.

-Ese día cuando te deje sola en la montaña- sus palabras salieron lentamente, se sintió abochornado y tuvo que carraspear.

-¿Si?-

-En realidad… en realidad no quería hacerlo-bajó la mirada clavándola en el casco y luego en los suaves dedos que estaba acariciando, podía decírselo, que lo que quería, que lo que hubiera querido en ese instante habría sido ayudarla a caminar y llevarla en andas para que la recibieran como al héroe de China, que hubiera querido decirle que era su mejor soldado y que estaba orgulloso, hubiera querido entrar a la ciudad imperial victorioso y feliz y no como lo había hecho, apesadumbrado y culpable, pero más que nada Shang sabía que lo que hubiera querido en aquel instante cuando la había visto en la nieve, con aquella mirada valerosa y el negro de su cabello haciendo contraste con lo blanco del suelo, lo que realmente hubiera querido era tomarla en brazos y apretar aquel cuerpo frágil contra el suyo.

-No te preocupes- ella habló lentamente pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja –Si no hubiera pasado eso no me habría enterado que los hunos seguían vivos y…- tuvo que callar cuando él subió su mano acariciando lentamente su mejilla -¿S-Shang?- sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-Y lo que quiero ahora, si… si me lo permites claro… bueno yo….- la joven sonrió, fue una de esas sonrisas que lo descolocaban tanto cuando las veía en el rostro de Ding, una sonrisa que le parecía demasiado linda para pertenecer a un hombre.

-Hum…- lentamente lo sujetó de la mano y giró la mirada a otro lado sonrojada, él entendió que su trato con los hombres, por lo menos desde el plano romántico, también era escaso.

-¿Sigue abierta la propuesta de que me quede para siempre?- sonrió arqueando una ceja.

-¡Yo-yo no dije eso!- ella se puso de los mil colores –Fue la abuela- y Shang volvió a sonreír, porque ahora tenía lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido sin saberlo.

_A ella_

_**=fin=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Mañana tengo mi primera cirugía (terror), en uno de mis frecuentes ataques de inconsciencia post estrés me puse a ver Mulan (creo que rebobine el video unas cinco veces en diferentes partes), como comprenderán amo esta película, es mi favorita de todas las de princesas.

A lo mejor algún día escriba otro fic de mi querida soldadita, quien sabe. Ciao

_24 de Enero del 2011 Lunes_


End file.
